Numerous display boards are available on the market today for displaying certain data for use in programming or scheduling. One of the problems with these prior art boards is their initial cost to the ultimate user. Another problem is that these boards usually have a finite capability for displaying data thus limiting the amount of material that can be displayed. Another problem is that these boards usually have a relatively heavy frame approximately the same size as the maximum display area of the board. This makes the board cumbersome to mount and use. Another problem with the prior art boards is the inability of the board to be quickly rearranged for different types of display. This has caused the user to maintain a substantial inventory of boards for use with different displays. Also, the prior art has, in many instances, been unable to have the projects thereon reordered as required without requiring a substantial number of man hours. Yet, another problem with prior art boards has been the inability to provide a permanent record once the project was complete.